


Aggressive Affection

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Brothers by Choice [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, yuri and yuuri are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri is having a Bad Day and Victor is can't be home to help. So Yurio decides to cheer him up in his own very special way.





	Aggressive Affection

Yuuri lifted his phone to his ear listlessly. He didn’t want to talk to anyone but his phone just kept going off.

“Hello?” he mumbled into the phone as it connected.

“Katsudon where the hell are you? We’re waiting for you!” Yurio’s angry voice shouted down the phone causing Yuuri to wince.

“Waiting for me?” Yuuri asked dully. Did he make plans with Yurio? He couldn’t remember.

“Overwatch you dumbass. It’s game day” oh...that. Yuuri rolled over so he was on his back on the couch.

“Sorry I’m not going to be able to play today.” sometimes games helped. Other times they most certainly did not. 

Today was a not day.

“What the fuck? Why?” Yurio demanded. Yuuri clenched his teeth as he tried not to have a go at the kid. 

“I’m having a Bad Day” Yuuri knew those two words carried weight. The Russia team had quickly learned that Yuuri’s Bad Days were not insignificant. They didn’t happen often but they hit hard. Often Yuuri wouldn’t eat or even leave bed for anything more than the toilet. 

“Is the Old Man home?” Yurio asked after a moment of silence. 

“No. He had wanted to stay but he had meetings today that he couldn’t put off” it had been a minor argument between the two of them but Yuuri had insisted that Victor go. The meetings really couldn’t be put off and Yuuri would be fine. 

Sad, but fine. 

Besides he had Makkachin.

On the phone Yurio spat out a curse word in Russian before hanging up. Yuuri let the phone drop and curled up on the couch as he went back to trying to hold back tears. 

Twenty or so minutes later Yuuri lifted his head when he heard a key in the latch. He sat up fully in astonishment with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders when he saw it was Yurio letting himself in with his spare key.

“Yurio?” Yuuri was bewildered as hell. The teen clenched his jaw as he stalked over to Yuuri on the couch.

“Listen asshole this is what’s happening. We’re going to sit here on the couch and eat junk food and watch movies until you stop….having feelings or whatever” Yurio dropped the bag he’d brought with him on the couch next to Yuuri who took it tentatively, “I even brought the Lion King so if you need to cry you can cry when Mufasa dies which is the ONLY acceptable time to EVER cry. Dumbass” 

Yuuri couldn’t help the small smile at the teens aggressive form of caring.

“That sounds like a good plan” he said moving over on the couch, shifting the various dog toys Makkachin had brought him.

Yurio’s eyes narrowed as he took in the pile next to Yuuri.

“Why the hell did he bring you potatoes” the teen asked as he nabbed the Lion King dvd to pop it in the player.

“I honestly have no idea”

**Hours Later**

Yuuri woke up to the chime of a text and grabbed his phone from the table, smiling when he saw it was Victor letting him know he was on the way home. Yuuri looked down the couch and smiled again before texting Victor to be quiet as he came in.

When Victor got home he did just as Yuuri asked and so avoided waking Yurio who was stretched out asleep on top of Yuuri, Makkachin lying asleep on the floor next to them. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Victor asked softly as he crept over to the couch.

“I’m actually good. Yurio made sure I wasn’t alone and that I ate. We watched the Lion King, Wonder Woman and Pacific Rim before we fell asleep. Between him and Makkachin my Bad Day wasn’t so bad” Yuuri explained as he accepted a kiss from his lover.

“I’m glad you had the kitten and the puppy to help” Victor said as he smoothed a hand through Yuuri’s hair.

“Me too” 

Later when Yurio woke up and pretended he hadn’t been hugging Yuuri in his sleep Yuuri and Victor were gracious enough to go along with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my new kitten. I had a very bad mental health day yesterday and she kind of aggressively loved me until I was happier.
> 
> I could see Yurio being the human equivalent.


End file.
